Project:Savage
by ThatFoxFurry
Summary: A few months after the Nighthowlers case, Judy and Nick are already familiar with their work in Zootopia. But when a supercriminal rises from the depths of hell, they have to team up with another certain rabbit and fox team to solve this case...
1. Chapter 1

"When I was a kid, I thought Zootopia was this perfect place where everyone got along and anyone could be anything. Turns out, real life is a little bit more complicated than a slogan on a bumper sticker. Real life is messy. We all have limitations. We all make mistakes. Which means―hey, glass half full!―we all have a lot in common. And the more we try to understand one another, the more exceptional each of us will be. But we have to try. So no matter what type of animal you are, from the biggest elephant to our first fox, I implore you: Try. Try to make the world a better place. Look inside yourself and recognize that change starts with you. It starts with me. It starts with all of us."

 **Chapter one**

 **3 months later**

The silence of the Zootopian night air was broken by the soft hum of a ZPD patrol car. You could barely make out a pair of long ears in the driver's seat and some kind of candid in the passenger seat.

"You would think the life of an officer would be exciting," Nick said, "this was not in the job description"

"Hey, no one forced you into it" Judy replied slightly annoyed, he has been bugging her like this for the past half hour.

Nick looked at her and said with a sly grin, "you know you lov-"

"Don't hit me with that shit again, but still," she said with a slight cock of her head,"Yes, yes I do."

Nick just stared at her, "How rude!"

At this time the radio buzzed to life and the voice on the other side said,

"This is Officer Clawhauser, Your night shift is over, see anything exciting?"

Nick took the radio and replied, "Thanks Claw, I thought I would be bored to death with Madame" we are at work st quit fooling around!"

Judy flashed Nick a look and just sighed

"What? Its true"

Later at ZPD

"Hey Carrots, wanna come over to watch Fast and Furious?"

"Sure! Besides it's our day off tomorrow, well, of course, you would not forget that"

"You better believe it! I've been waiting all week!"

"We only have a day off once a week"

"Sort of the point" Nick shrugged

The drive to Nick's house was quiet with only mild teasing here and there. After the movie, Judy walked home for the night.

At the ZIA about an hour earlier

Jack Savage hopped down from his office chair and looked at his wrist watch

It said 11:34 pm

"Uggggg," he said while taking out his phone to text his wife who just happens to be an arctic fox and his partner

"I'm off from work u home?(heart emoji)?"

The reply came a minute later.

"Yea, did u have dinner yet?"

"No, not yet could u whip something up 4 me pls?"

"K how about some Mac and Cheese?"

"That's gr8, thanks babe but there is something I need to talk to you about"

There was something wrong and he needed a second mind to help him with it. Jack got into his G Wagon and drove to the house that he and Skye shared. When he opened the door the creamy smell of cheese hit him as he followed the aroma into the kitchen.

"How's my favourite bunny doin'?"

Jack hung up his coat and put his gun that he always keeps with him in a gun locker.

"Could be better, I mean I work is exhausting but something happened today and i want to talk to you about it."

"Whatever I did I didn't do it!" Skye kidded

"Haha, very funny but this is serious business here. A hippo has been found dead near the Oasis hotel" He said while showing her a picture while taking a bite of his Mac. The picture showed a middle-aged hippo wearing a lab coat lying dead in an alleyway behind the palm tree-shaped hotel. On his body were many small scratches and claw marks as if he was attacked by small mammals with only teeth and claw. On the centre of his forehead was a single bullet lodged deep in his skull. His eyes were wide open with terror and his face was pale like he saw a ghost.

"Oh geez what happened to him?"Skye asked

"I don't know yet but the team managed not to get any media to know about it." jack said while taking another bite,"The only thing I know is that this is not a simple murder, this is part of a bigger picture, that," Jack said while pointing at the dead hippo, "is a scientist who works for the mayor, and if I am not wrong, then he is the leader of the team who is working on developing state of the art weapon technology that utilizes some kind of chemical to blow shit up" He said finishing his bowl up

"...Well, something happened there and we will find out what but in the meantime, it's getting late and I need you and me to get to bed and figure this out tomorrow." She said in a way that made Jack feel like a kit being scolded by their mother for staying up too late.

"Yes mother" Jack replied rolling his eyes and headed to their room.


	2. Chapter 2

To like the 3 people who actually read this Fanfic, im sorry because i am discontinuing this story because of a few reasons:

The plot is too complicated

Im cringy

Long storys are not really my thing.

This is the first story i have ever done and well mistakes are made. I am probably going to write more fanfics on Zootopia because its such an amazing movie but they are going to be on the shorter side. So yea here is the last chapter of P:S

I might pick this story up on a later date but imma leave it at here for now.

 **Chapter 2**

 **2 days later**

The first rays of the sun reached over the mountains and into Judy's tiny bedroom. The bright sunlight woke her up. She rolled around and looked at the bedside clock. It was still 5 am. Roll call was at 6:15am. She picked up her phone and texted Nick.

"U up yet?"

"Yea i hate my alarm clock."

" Don't forget, today's the big day, mammals from the ZIA r doing a checkup on something so look sharp!"

"Yes'sm"

Judy rolled out her tiny bed and slipped her feet into the carrot-shaped slipper that her dad gave her during a visit a month ago. She went about her day, while driving to the station, she dropped by StarBucks to get a coffee and a blueberry muffin for breakfast. She also remembered to get one for Nick.

Nick just stared at his phone after the small wakeup talk. He did not know why but he could not get the strength inside of him to say it. Finally frustration got the better of him.

"Arrggg! Why can't you just say that you like her you stupid dumb Fox!? Ask her out it's as simple as that!"

Depleted by his frustration, he lay back down on his bed before getting upgoing about his day.

Skye opened her eyes to see her husband still in the realm of sleep. His nose twitching as if it was an itch that he couldn't quite reach. She always loved the sight of his face when he was asleep. She held back the desire to wake him up for she knew today is a big day. Who is she kidding when you work for the ZIA no day is boring. She got up, careful not to wake up his slumbering husband and made breakfast.

. He was determined to make this relationship work and not end up like his other vixen exs. Three years ago, he asked out a beautiful arctic fox with blue eyes and with blue dyed fur on the tip of her left ear and right elbow. They had the best time together but in the end, they stopped seeing each other because her father was not very keen on their daughter dating a con fox. He sighed and just pushed the thought to the back of his head.


End file.
